


The Future Mrs Agreste

by Beanz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is going to kill them, F/M, Fluff, Ring shopping, aged-up, post-reveal, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanz/pseuds/Beanz
Summary: Marinette and Adrien go ring shopping, but how to tell everyone about their engagement?





	The Future Mrs Agreste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giggling_bubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/gifts).



> Thank you giggling_bubble for letting me jump into your world and write a follow up to the awesome story - Frigid Kitty (https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253492).  
> I hope I did it justice :-)

Marinette made her way along the streets of Paris. It was just as cold today so she had on her most comfortable boots over her tight, and warm, jeans. Under her Chat inspired coat she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt in a blue to match her eyes. Her scarf, beret and gloves were red, slightly darker than her Ladybug suit. Normally she avoided wearing a lot of the colour but she’d specifically worn it so that Tikki could hide around her neck and be part of the whole experience with choosing a ring. Tikki’s cookies were in the bag on her hip, along with her phone, keys, and wallet.  
As she rounded the corner, she caught sight of Adrien. He was wearing fitted jeans, a burgundy coat over a white jumper and the blue scarf she’d made him all those years ago. A year ago he’d found out who’d really gifted him the scarf and while he’d obviously been disappointed that it hadn’t come from his father, it had strengthened their friendship. 

“Good morning, love bug. It’s been so long since I saw you last,” Adrien said once she stopped in front of him, smirking at her.

Marinette just rolled her eyes. “You saw me less than an hour ago when you and Plagg left to go home and change.”

“A lot could have happened during that time.”

“Such as?”

Adrien leaned closer, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Well for one thing, you could have changed out of that sexy cerulean blue lingerie set you were wearing earlier. So tell me, Mari, did you?”

Marinette squeaked, flushing red at not only Adrien’s expression and words, but at the way he practically purred as he spoke. 

_It’s just Chat, Adrien is Chat. You can talk to him!_

Channelling Ladybug, Marinette leaned in a fraction, causing Adrien to blink and leaned back slightly. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” With that, she walked around him and headed for the jewellery store door, sharing quiet giggles with Tikki when she heard his sputter before it turned into a growl.

She had just reached the door when suddenly he was there, hand on the handle. “And how long do you plan on making me wait to find out, My Lady?” he asked, holding the door open for her.

“I’m sure you can wait until tonight, Chaton.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” he argued.

“Well you’ll have to. We have a busy day ahead of us, but I guess the sooner we get done the sooner we’ll have time to _celebrate_ some more.” Marinette winked and entered the shop, smiling when Adrien laughed and followed her inside. 

 

Ring shopping was harder than either of them imagined it would be. They had entered their third jewellers and Adrien tried to steer her towards the biggest and most expensive rings. 

“Adrien, I don’t want an expensive ring,” she whisper yelled to him.

“But I just want you to have the best,” he whined.

“The best doesn’t mean the biggest or most expensive,” she objected.

“But—”

“Nope. You decide, do you want everyone to know that I’m taken or not?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  


Adrien frowned. “Of course I do! What kind of question is that?”

“A simple one. I refuse to wear a ridiculously expensive ring that I’ll constantly be worried I will lose. You buy an expensive ring and I won’t wear it, it will live in the safe and I will walk around with no ring on my finger. Is that what you want, Chaton?”

Adrien was practically growling by that point. “No. Fine, you win. No crazy expensive engagement ring.”

“Thank you,” Mari said, smiling brightly at him.

 

After spending most of the morning going from one big name jeweller to another, they found a little out-of-the-way place.

“Should we look in here?” Marinette asked.

“I think so,” Tikki pipped up from her spot.

Adrien once again held the door open for her, “After you, My Lady.”

“Thank you, Chaton.”

“Good afternoon there, my name is Phillipe. Is there anything I can help you with?” The older gentleman that greeted them had a kind smile on his face. He looked like the kind of man who doted on his grandkids and smiled a lot. Marinette automatically smiled back, a sense of _something_ filling her.

“Hello, we’re looking for an engagement ring. However my lovely fiancée hasn’t been able to find one that suits her,” Adrien replied, his public persona taking over.

“Ah, is there something in particular that you’re looking for?”

“I don’t want a ring that’s so expensive that I’ll be scared to leave the house with it on. I’m just looking for something simple, but unique,” Marinette said, smiling at Phillipe.

“Hm, well we do have a number of rings that are a one-off design that you might be interested in. Please, follow me,” he said, leading them around to another cabinet.

As Adrien and Phillipe chatted, Marinette browsed until something caught her eye. “Can I see that one?” she asked, pointing at the display.

“Of course,” Phillip replied, getting the ring while Adrien came over to stand beside her. She hadn’t asked to see a lot of the rings, there was always something about them she didn’t like, but if her suspicions were correct, she’d just found her ring.

“What we have here is a channel set princess cut diamond in white gold,” Phillipe explained, handing the ring over to Marinette.

“A princess cut for my Princess,” Adrien whispered only loud enough for Marinette to hear.

Bringing the ring up close, she saw that her suspicions were correct. “It has paw prints.”

“What?” Adrien asked, moving closer to inspect the ring.

“Yes, there is a paw print on either side of the diamond. Unlike a lot of the other channel set princess cut rings which have a number of diamonds on the band as well, this ring just has the one. People either want more diamonds or don’t like the paw prints.” Phillipe explained.

“It’s perfect,” Marinette whispered, looking up at Adrien.

He smiled, taking the ring out of her fingers. “Only one more thing to check,” he said, taking her hand and sliding the ring on her finger. “Perfect fit.” Kissing her hand like he usually did, Adrien smiled before turning to Phillipe. “We’ll take it!”

 

Marinette and Adrien stood in her kitchen waiting for her parents to arrive so they could tell them the news. After purchasing the ring, Phillipe had placed it in a lovely ring box and Adrien had taken her to where she’d first crashed into him and tangled them up in her yoyo all those years ago. There he got down on one knee and proposed, sliding the ring back onto her finger.

As they’d made their way to the bakery they had decided to tell everyone that they’d been secretly dating for a few years. They’d kept it a secret because of Adrien’s father and because they didn’t want anyone to accuse Marinette of getting a job because she was dating Adrien. Now that she’d secured a job at Gabriel based on her designs and portfolio they were ready to _reveal_ their relationship and engagement.

“How are we going to tell Alya and Nino?” Marinette asked, munching on a cookie. After they’d arrived, Marinette had taken her bag and jacket to her room, along with cookies and cheese for the kwamis. She’d come back down to snag a cookie before starting on a pot of hot chocolate for the four of them.

“Hm, I’ve got an idea, hold your hand against your sweater. Or better yet, against mine,” Adrien leapt off the stool and went over to Marinette, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“What are you up to?” She asked, putting her hand on his chest.

“Okay, you take the photo since you can see better.”

Shaking her head she took him phone and took a photo of her hand before handing his phone back.

“Okay but really, what are you going to do?”

“Break Instagram and Twitter,” he replied, fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Huh?”

Handing over his phone once again, Adrien bounced in place, a cheeky Chat Noir grin on his face. Steeling herself Marinette looked at his phone and her jaw dropped. There was the picture of her hand on his chest, ring glowing with a very simple caption of _She said YES! #LuckiestManInParis #TheFutureMrsAgreste_

“Alya is going to kill you,” she whispered and he just burst into laughter, grabbing her in a hug and spinning her around.

“Marinette?” Sabine asked, walking into the kitchen with her father right behind her. “What’s going on?”

Adrien put her down but kept his arms around her waist. Marinette turned to her right and opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. She could hear Adrien trying not laugh and was sorely tempted to kick him.

_Channel Ladybug. Channel Ladybug_

Taking a deep breath, Marinette blurted out, “Adrien and I have been secretly dating for years and yesterday he asked me to marry him and I said yes but Alya and Nino don’t know and now they’re going to find out because Adrien put a photo of the ring on Instagram and Twitter and they’re going to kill us for not telling them.”

She watched as her parents blinked and tried to make sense of what she’d blurted out. Adrien was chuckling next to her but she didn’t take her eyes off her parents. Her mother was the first to decipher what Marinette said and then she was squealing and running towards them, arms wide open as she threw them around her and Adrien.

“You’re getting married! Oh this is fantastic! I had always hoped you two would get together, you’re going to give us such adorable grandchildren!”

As her mother continued squealing, her father came to join in on the group hug. “This is fantastic news indeed. Let’s see the ring, Mari.”

After Marinette showed off her ring, Adrien showed them what he’d put up on social media. There were already hundreds of messages asking who the lucky woman was. He’d even had a number of missed calls, mainly from Alya and Nino.

“A lot of people are offering their congratulations, Chloe is exploding, and the rest want to know who Mari is,” he told her parents.

“Oh this is so exciting! Oh! I need to ring and tell the family!” With one final hug to each of them, Sabine ran off to start ringing the extended family to tell them the good news.

“Welcome to the family, son!” Tom said, lifting Adrien up into a bear hug.

“Thank you, Sir,” Adrien replied as his feet touched the ground.

“None of this _Sir_ nonsense, just call me Tom.”

“Alright, Tom.”

“Now, if you kids will excuse me, I need to get back to the shop since I don’t think Sabine will be back anytime soon.”

“Do you need a hand, Papa?”

“No, Mari, you two stay here and be ready for when Alya arrives. I’m sure that it won’t take her long, especially if neither of you are replying to her.” With that sound piece of advice, her father winked at them and left. 

“So,” Adrien said, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist again as she wrapped hers around his neck. “That went well.”

“Did you think it wouldn’t?” she asked, running her fingers over the hair on his nape. 

Adrien just shrugged. “There was a possibility.”

“Maybe, but considering we’ve always been close friends and the fact that I’ve had a crush on you for years I guess it’s not that unbelievable to them.” 

“Now we just have to survive an Alya interrogation.” 

Marinette groaned and let her head fall against his chest. “Don’t remind me.”

“Hey, Mari?”

“Yeah?”

Adrien moved his hand to her chin, gently forcing her to lift her head until their gazes locked. “I love you,” he said, then lowered his head and kissed her.

“Dude!”

“Mari? _You’re_ the future Mrs Agreste? When the fuck did that happen?” 

_Oops._


End file.
